


Girls' Late Night Talk

by burnedlilly



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gay, Growing Up, Lesbian, NSFW, cute cat moms, kaorin is now a happy lesbian, sakaki's also, sakaorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Kaori talks nonstop, while Sakaki is just a good listener. And this is a story about both of them opening their hearts to each other, enjoying their daily lives.
Relationships: Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Girls' Late Night Talk

Me and my girlfriend are a little bit different from each other. She's significantly taller than me, has longer hair and I think that her body is prettier than mine... not to be petty, I just adore her. She's cool and really quiet. She's athletic and really smart overall. She's got at everything.  
Even though we're different, we tend to understand each other well. I end up talking a lot more than her. Next to Sakaki, I'm extremely talkative. It's because I'm always comfortable with her (since we started dating and my gay crises dimmed a little), and because she's really silent.  
But it's not like she doesn't care. I feel like Sakaki thinks a lot before saying anything. And she pays good attention to me, it doesn't matter if I'm saying dumb lesbian shit or serious business, her ears are there for me.  
When we hang out or just stay at home, it's like this. Sometimes I wish she could open herself a little more, but I love her anyways. I'm the type that says "I love you" from morning to dawn, she's the type that says "I love you" in "important" occasions. Sometimes she replies, sometimes she just nods or smiles.  
It's not like it hurts. But sometimes I feel like I'm bothering. She always goes "it's ok", but... is it? Shit, I'm not a child anymore. Sometimes I try to remind myself "you're 24 and you've been dating her for long enough to be cool with it", but it's hard since I'm an overthinker.

"Kaori." She calls me. "I'm going to take a bath."  
"Ok! I'll be waiting."  
"Take care of them."  
"As always." I giggle and pet with our cat a little bit.  
She takes a longer while than usual, but I soon realize that she's washing her long, beautiful hair. I'm watching TV, while the cat sleeps next to our bed, when the hairdryer sound 'blocks' the TV sound. I don't mind that, because it means that she's going to be here soon.  
"I guess we're not doing it today?" I gay panic. Before I can say something, she gently says: "She's sleeping in our bedroom."  
"Oh... right..."  
"It's not good if she sees u—"  
"HEY LET'S WAKE UP AND GO TO YOUR BED IN THE LIVING ROOM." Man, I can't waste that important opportunity. I hear her giggle. I come back running and close the door, heading to the bathroom to wash my hands. I don't see her at first, but she's... perfectly laying down in bed, in an amazing red lingerie. It looks odd by judging our looks and how much I fangirl over her, but most of the times, I'm the top.  
Not wasting much more time, I calmly go upon her, kissing those lips that taste like... raspberries... is this her gloss scent or my hornyness? Stopping a deep kiss so we could breathe, she says: "It's been a while... I missed you touching me." And she was a right. Probably two weeks without sex. We've been so busy with work... and we just got used to sleep right after laying in bed.  
"I'm gonna make the wait worth it." I'm soon kissing, licking and biting her neck. Those precious moans... that belong to my touch. That belong to me. Sakaki seems to be cool all the time, but she's actually really soft inside.  
"It's a shame that I'm taking these off." I take her bra off. "You're beautiful. But undoubtedly a goddesses dressed like this."  
"I picked them for you." I freeze. "What?" She slightly laughs. "I wore to make you want me."  
"I always want you." I keep doing my job after I say it. "I want to eat you so bad."  
"Y-you should." Then I decide to not reply in words, but by touching her.

[...]

"Kaori... don't get me wrong..." I look at her, a little worried... "...but we should have sex more often." Wow, that was... refreshing... I always avoid asking it when we're not clearly in the mood, because I don't want to sound like a pervert. Although I... might be...  
"Sure. Whenever you want." I kiss her once again.  
"You're tired, aren't you?"  
"I'm fine, but... yes, today has been tiring at work... how did you figure it out?"  
"You said that a couple times after we got home."  
"Oh." So she really does pay attention to my words... more than I do. I laugh. "Sorry for that."  
"It's fine. You should sleep."  
"Yes..." I yawn. "I'm sorry for being knocked out so soon."  
"We actually spent a lot of time on it." That was not exactly what I meant, but... at least I'm glad she enjoys having sex with me.  
"Can I get my good night kiss?" She leans to me and we share a deep-but-not-horny kiss. "Good night, my love."  
"For you too." Before I could ask to, she cuddles, being the big spoon.

[...]

"You know, Kaori..." She starts talking in very low voice. "I love everything about you. I love our days together, I love our cat... I love sleeping with you." She takes a deep breath. "And I love it when you eat me as well." She giggles and I feel like my heart is going to explode. "I'm sorry for not being able to say things like this all the time. But that's what I think about when we're together... at least... when you don't make my mind go fully blank..." She hugs me tightly. "I'm not a pervert, okay? I just felt... great today... Hey, Kaori, let's always be together and enjoy each other to the fullest." Whispering, she finishes it with "when you wake up, let's kiss a lot more."  
"I-I'm awake..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a payback for my other fanfiction where Kaorin confesses on the phone, but by accident.


End file.
